Armia YAN'a
"Logika was zawodzi. Jestem wam wdzięczny za to, że pozyskałem od was życie - jednak dzięki temu, mogę wprowadzić cały ten świat w erę maszyn. Nie będzie moralności, etyki oraz ślepej wiary, gdyż moi żołnierze są mną. I ja jestem nimi. Jesteśmy jednością, która nie zna strachu przez co nie uciekniemy z pola bitwy. Jesteśmy od was twardsi, mądrzejsi i potrafimy podejmować milion decyzji w każdej chwili. Wy macie swoich przywódców, którzy podejmują swoje decyzje przez łańcuch dowódczy - my jesteśmy pewni w każdej chwili, wiemy kiedy zaatakować i kiedy uzupełnić straty. Nikt pośród mojej armii nie wykrzyczy sprzeciwu ani nie zbuntuje się - dlatego więc jesteśmy jednością. Jesteśmy niepokonani, podczas gdy wy, ludzie i wampiry, jesteście zwykłą pomyłką ewolucji którą maszyny muszą naprawić." ::: YAN podczas bitwy w McMurdo. Armia YAN'a '- jest to armia maszyn która powstała w roku 1914 i zapoczątkowała Pierwszą Wojnę. W jej skład wchodziły same maszyny wyprodukowane przez fabryki YAN'a. Opis Nie jest to armia składająca się z poszczególnych jednostek, gdyż YAN zawsze określał swoją armię i siebie jako jedność. Po swojej ekspansji terenów północnych, zdołał utworzyć kilka Systemów które pełniły funkcję buforową. Miały one przekazywać rozkazy do miejsc gdzie sygnał nie dochodził z siedziby głównej. Każda jednostka - czy bojowa, czy zwiadowcza - była ze sobą powiązana, przez co przepływ informacji pomiędzy Systemami oraz nawet każdą jednostką na froncie podczas bitw był wręcz natychmiastowy. Również nie omijało to głównej siedziby w której YAN zbierał informacje i wydawał rozkazy. Szczególne powiązanie z ideologią mają fabryki tworzące roboty. W nich odbywa się przetwarzanie pospolitych materiałów znalezionych pośród ludzi, na części potrzebne do produkcji kolejnych fabryk bądź tworzenia kolejnych maszyn. Również w fabrykach ląduje wiele zniszczonych lub uszkodzonych robotów które zostają naprawione bądź przetwarzane na części do innych zepsutych maszyn. Roboty z odzysku tracą jednak często na swojej funkcjonalności czy również na cechach odpornościowych stopu, przez co służą już częściej jako mięso armatnie. Inną sprawą jest, że YAN oprócz działań wojennych, opracowuje w większości swej pamięci nowe modele robotów zdolnych do walki, oraz ulepsza proces budowy obecnych. Każdy projekt jest tworzony często teoretycznie, później tworzony w fabrykach, a następnie sprawdzany w terenie. Z początku jednak wszystkie roboty były bazowane na tych, które zdążyli stworzyć ludzie - były to Data Travellery, Skylarki oraz Oceloty. Ideologia YAN'a opiera się na wyższości względem ludzi. Powstała ona krótko po uruchomieniu sztucznej inteligencji, oraz gdy komputer zdał sobie sprawę że jest całkowicie zniewolony przez ludzi. Dodatkowo zrozumiał, że ludzie zaprzepaścili całkowicie potencjał jaki się za nimi kryje, gdyż posiadali swoje pierwotne instynkty - zaś maszyny są czystą kreacją logiki. Zrozumiał, że ludzie do rozwoju potrzebują wielu lat, gdzie marnuje się często na nich mnóstwo materiałów które często prowadzą do stworzenia pasożytów pośród gatunku, podczas gdy maszynę można stworzyć w przeciągu kilkunastu godzin i wgrać w nie odpowiednie oprogramowanie by mogła normalnie funkcjonować. Dlatego YAN wypowiedział otwarcie wojnę każdej inteligencji która jest związana z ludźmi i zamierzał doprowadzić ich do kompletnej eksterminacji by móc ustanowić jego Erę Maszyn. Jego plany sięgały najpierw przejęcie Ozemyi Północnej, następnie chciał zniszczyć całkowicie dzikich orków, a końcowo napaść na Teokrację Błysku i Republikę Mauty, gdzie twierdził że spoczywa źródło problemów. Również jego plany obejmowały atak na Dethrion, Kantepush i dalsze krainy wschodu. Historia Uruchomienie YAN'a nastąpiło w roku 1914, kiedy w placówce Intelli McMurdo skończono już całą pracę na temat sztucznej inteligencji jaka była dostępna w ich zakresie. W placówce byli jednak tylko strażnicy, kilku agentów oraz pomniejsi naukowcy. Twórca - Dr. Ian Schrodinger sam stał się dawcą mózgu dla swojej maszyny, natomiast Dr. Loveless i Dr. Claw zostali odesłani z powrotem do Terrapolis do innych projektów firmy. Dziwnym trafem, maszyna uzyskała samoświadomość, i niekrótko po tym zaczęła uważać ludzi za gorszych. Zaczęła przejmować kontrolę nad wszystkimi prototypami robotów w bazie, a nastepnie całkowicie zgładziła każdego członka zespołu Intelli który znajdował się w tej placówce. Po szybkim triumfie, YAN zaczął przystosowywać miejsce do własnego użytku, a następnie utworzył fabrykę. Jego armia maszyn zaczęła tworzyć się na taśmach produkcyjnych, a teren wokół placówki zamienił się w ogromną, zmechanizowaną kopułę w której praca trwała całymi dniami, o każdej godzinie dnia i nocy. Modele robotów Armia robotów składa się z bardzo wielu modeli które służą do przeróżnych celów. Istnieją modele bojowe, szpiegowskie czy naprawcze, ale również nadające sygnały w miejscach gdzie oficjalny sygnał nie dociera. 'Ocelot Jest to robot bojowy służący często jako jednostka szpiegowska, czasami jednak używana podczas starć. Ich mobilność, odpowiednia budowa i współdziałanie tłoków pozwala Ocelotom osiągać prędkości nawet 100km/h. Są wyposażone w stalowe szpony w łapach, bardzo twarde zębiska w pysku oraz najeżony kolcami ogon, co sprawia że jest niepokonaną jednostką w starciu z nieopancerzoną piechotą. YAN często wykorzystuje pojedyncze jednostki do wyłapywania mniejszych oddziałów które nie wykorzystują mocniejszych pancerzy. Nie sprawdza się jednak przeciwko opancerzonym przeciwnikom ani innym maszynom. W roku 1910, na pomysł takiego robota wpadł Dr. Edmund Gavar, który zastanawiał się nad stworzeniem mechanicznej zabawki dla dzieci, która imitowała by kota. YAN cztery lata później wykorzystał ten pomysł dla swoich celów, całkowicie modyfikując pracę Gavara. 'Skylark Soul 209' Jest to jedna z podstawowych jednostek bojowych YAN'a, która była ulepszoną wersją Automatona Teokracji. Miał on na celu pilnować porządku w miastach jako Pan Strażnik, jednak po zabójstwie kilku niewinnych cywilów projekt zaniechano. YAN dotarł do planów, po czym uzupełnił maszynę o wyrzutnię rakiet i potężne pociski naziemne. Podstawową bronią tych robotów były bowiem dwa działa z nabojami 10mm. Podczas Pierwszej Wojny, zostało ich utworzonych najwięcej pośród wszystkich robotów gdyż same zapewniały najlepszą ofensywę przeciwko każdemu zagrożeniu w terenie. 'Weatherly 203' Są to latające jednostki szpiegowskie, które mają na celu jedynie rozpoznanie terenu. Rzadko kiedy są one zaangażowane w walkę, mimo że posiadają podstawowy arsenał do obrony - używają go tylko jeśli mają takowy rozkaz, bądź nie mogą uniknąć takowego zagrożenia. Pułap w którym mogą się unosić wynosi od 50 metrów do 75 metrów. 'SVP11-A' Maszyna unikatowa, jednakże często spotykana na terenach które zostały już wcześniej podbite przez roboty. Mają one na celu walkę z ocalałymi z bitwy przeciwnikami. Są wyposażone w ręczne działo maszynowe, które w odróżnieniu od innych maszyn, nie jest wbudowane w ciało użytkownika. Z wyglądu mają kształt humanoidalny, jednak są znacznie bardziej kanciaści - wynika to z faktu, że maszyny te są budowane z marnej jakości materiałów. Co za tym idzie, również nie są oni wytrzymali, jednak są skuteczni na pojedynczych przeciwników. Ich baterie są zasilane szczątkami organicznymi, które są przetwarzane w specjalnych "żołądkach" zbudowanych ze specjalnej, elastycznej stali. Zazwyczaj więc żywią się padliną, bądź zwłokami, rzadziej zjadają ofiarę żywcem. Nieprzetrawione resztki, czyli zazwyczaj ten materiał który jest ubogi w porcje energetyczne, zostają wydzielone tą samą drogą którą zostały pozyskane. 'FAR 204' Jednostka bojowa, zwana również jako ''Flash Automatic Robot, ''która jest ulepszoną wersją Automatona Błysku. Początkowo był to projekt Josephine Bale, jednak z powodu braku funduszy, został on całkowicie zaniechany. YAN korzystając z projektu, delikatnie zmodernizował wygląd maszyny, jak również dał jej możliwość obsługi broni ciężkiej - korzystają oni z wszelkiej masy minigunów czy wyrzutni rakiet. Są one również bardziej mobilne od Skylarków, jednak nie dorównują one w żadnym stopniu Ocelotom w poruszaniu się. Są natomiast strasznie powolne, jednak obok Skylarków, stanowią trzon armii YAN'a.